


Need Your Love

by a_grumpy_kitty



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_grumpy_kitty/pseuds/a_grumpy_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tour is over and Patrick is laying in his bed when he turns and something is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Your Love

"Home at last." Patrick says dropping his suitcase on the wooden floors of his kitchen. "Elisa?" He called through out the house. "Patrick?" Her voice rang from upstairs. He heard her small feet running down the stairs and sliding to turn the corner. "Patrick!" She cried running and embracing the small man. "I missed you so much!!" She said holding onto her husband. "I missed you too Lis." he said burying his head in the crook of her neck. They finally released each other and Patrick took his bags up to their room to unpack while Elisa started making dinner. They ate and talked about the tour and about what Elisa did while he was gone. "Man I'm so tired Lis. I think i'm gonna turn in for the night." He said washing his plate. "Oh my god! I didn't even think of that you must be so tired!" She exclaimed putting the dishes into the washer. "Go on pat. I'll be there in a minute." She said finishing cleaning up. "Alright." He said kissing her cheek. He walked up the stairs and ran his fingers along the unfamiliar walls. He changed and brushed his teeth and took off his glasses and slid into his bed. Elisa was there just a few minutes after him. "Night Pat." She said kissing him then turning off the lights. "Night." He whispered. He lay there for a while until he heard Elisa snoring quietly. He closed his own eyes and slept. He woke up sometime around 2 in the morning. He squeezed his eyes and turned over. Next to him was a mop of curly brown hair and his stomach clenched. He felt a lump in his throat as he looked at his wife next to him. He missed the short black hair he was used to seeing when he couldn't sleep. He was used to a broad body covered in tattoo's pressed up against his, in his small bunk. Yea, he loves Elisa so much but there was a part of him that maybe loved pete a tiny bit more. Maybe he never realized it until he woke up at 2 am and missed the man beside him. He closed his eyes and slept off his feelings. "Pete?" He whispered into the phone. "Hiya 'trick" his friend mumbled. "What's up?" Pete asked. "This is gonna sound stupid but... I just missed you. I wanted to talk to you." He admitted. "Pattycakes, tours only been over for a week. I just saw you." He said. "I know." Patrick sighed into the phone. "Well if ya miss me thaaat bad the guys from Panic! And t.o.p are coming over saturday. Care to join?" He asked. "Sure thing pete." He cod practiclly feel pete's smirk through the phone. "See ya then 'trick." Patrick smiled as he hung up, and suddenly he didnt feel so lonely anymore.


End file.
